1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to a method and apparatus for testing a signal, for example, a method and apparatus for measuring pulse widths a side-band signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication fields, side-band signal or out-of-band signal is widely used since high speed communication is possible as the side-band signals or the out-of-band signals do not use a separate bus, but use a wire or an infrared port.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a side-band signal SBS including a plurality of pulses. Referring to FIG. 1, each pulse of the side-band signal SBS may indicate 0 or 1. However, unlike other conventional data bits, classification into logic high “H” and logic low “L” may be achieved with reference to the length of each pulse width. For example, when the length of a pulse width in one bit period is larger than approximately 50% of a duty cycle, the bit may be recognized as logic “H”, and when the length of a pulse width in one bit period is smaller than approximately 50% of a duty cycle, the bit is recognized as logic “L”. Thus, a bit value may be determined based on a relative duration of a pulse width in a bit period.